


Weasley is Our King

by whatanaccidentwaitingtohappen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Other, Ron Weasley centric, ron weasley defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatanaccidentwaitingtohappen/pseuds/whatanaccidentwaitingtohappen
Summary: Harry and Hermione notice that while there are several biographies of them, there's nothing about Ron. They decide to do something about it.Alternate title:Ron needs love and appreciation and the wizarding world is happy to give it.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Weasley is Our King

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post- https://kingbiliusweasley.tumblr.com/post/637139783265779712/headcanon-that-lots-of-books-were-written-after

Harry sighed, tossing the Daily Prophet on to the Grimmauld Place dining table. This was the eighth book about his life, and it was only a year after the Battle. A year!

There was a clatter and Hermione emerged from the kitchen, her bushy hair falling wildly over her face.

“What’s wrong? Is it _Skeeter_?” She said Skeeter like Gilderoy Lockhart would say _do the work myself instead of obliviating the actual hero_.

Before Harry could reply, she snatched up the paper, putting down her bowl of cereal.

“Is it another book about us? About the Boy Who Ate A Banana For Breakfast and the Amazing Girl Who Read, or whatever they’re calling us these days? Where’s the quality content? Where’s Ron?”

Just as Harry was about to agree, he was again interrupted-by Ron this time.

“You called? Ask and I shall appear! Good morning, love.” He loped over to where Hermione was sitting, burying his face in her hair. She smiled and turned to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Harry cleared his throat and said, “Actually, we were talking about the idiotic books about Hermione and me, and how there were none about you.”

Ron flushed.

“Of course, I have the perfect idea! What if we...” Hermione paused, dragging out the moment, and then said, “Write about Ron’s life ourselves?”

“That’s brilliant, Hermione! We can have the family add in some side commentary, too!”

"Er, guys, don’t you think you’re getting a little carried away?” asked Ron, but his protests fell on deaf ears.

Harry and Hermione got up and sped to the living room, and Ron could hear them tossing Floo Powder into the fire and stating ‘The Burrow’.

“See you, mate!” called out Harry before he left.

“You didn’t even finish your breakfast... oh well, I’ll have it. Saves me from waking Kreacher.”

_Two months later..._

The book on Ron’s life became a bestseller two weeks after it came out. Now everybody knew who he was and every amazing deeds he did. Children, teens, and adults alike would smile and wave at him whenever they saw him. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes even had a sudden burst in popularity.

Harry and Hermione were told that Ron was the hero of many children, not because he was perfect, but because he wasn’t. He was human and made mistakes.

Every time Ron was told by a little child, _“You’re my hero!”_ he would smile and say, _“You seem quite a little hero yourself!”_ They would beam at him, or hug him, or in some rare cases, kiss him on the cheek.

The days were sunny, Ron was the most loved wizard in the whole of Magical Britain, and the Ron Weasley Defense Squad had never been bigger.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment!


End file.
